Anna
by ADunne
Summary: Elle s'appelait Anna. Il l'avait rencontrée un soir de mai. Elle s'appelait Anna. Elle l'avait quitté ce soir de mai. Merlin ! Dudley se marie !


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **: Elle s'appelait Anna. Il l'avait rencontrée un soir de mai._

Elle s'appelait Anna. Elle l'avait quitté ce soir de mai.

Merlin ! Dudley se marie !

__**Note :** Réponse au concours Merlin ! Mon enfant se marie de Selsynn sur HPF. Les termes sont : Le mariage est l'une des étapes les plus importantes dans la vie d'un sorcier. Mariages d'amour, mariages arrangés... Il en existe de toute sortes. Comment les parents perçoivent-ils le mariage de leurs enfants ?__

* * *

><p><em>Anna<em>

Elle avait traqué le moindre grain de poussière, essuyé la dernière impureté sur les verres de cristal et lissé la nappe de tous ses plis. Car, s'il y avait bien une chose que Pétunia avait apprise au cours de sa vie, c'était l'importance des apparences. Elle avait disposé un bouquet de roses rouges, violentes et passionnées pour masquer cette flamme qui s'était éteinte. Elle avait allumé un feu de cheminée pour rappeler la chaleur disparue de son foyer, pour apporter un semblant de vie dans une maison qui n'en a plus tellement depuis qu'il était parti.

Pétunia s'était crue exceptionnelle, différente même. Mais, elle n'était qu'une mère comme tant d'autres. Une mère attentionnée et aimante qui avait consacré sa vie entière à son petit garçon, à son tout petit garçon. Mais Dudley était devenu grand. Et maintenant, elle regrettait presque toutes ces années passées à s'oublier pour le bonheur de son mari et de son fils. Elle avait rêvé sa vie au lieu de la vivre. Il y avait cette magnifique robe blanche qu'elle aurait aimé porter, cette maison aux allures de palais qu'elle aurait voulu habiter, ces pays lointains qu'elle aurait apprécié découvrir. Et il y avait tous les moments qu'ils auraient dus partager, ensemble, main dans la main. Mais, il était trop tard pour cela désormais. Sa vie n'avait jamais été que monotone et sans surprise, fade et sans importance. Faite de petites choses, de petits riens et de grandes déceptions. Elle savait bien que sa lettre n'arriverait jamais plus, elle savait bien qu'elle ne serait pas la jolie princesse d'un conte de fées, mais elle était une mère. Une mère comme tant d'autres qui voyait son fils s'éloigner et l'oublier au profit d'une autre.

Elle s'appelait Anna. Il l'avait rencontré un soir de mai.

Pétunia replaça une mèche blonde qui s'échappait de son chignon derrière ses oreilles et disposa les assiettes de porcelaine sur la table de la salle à manger. Combien de fois avait-elle déjà répété ce geste ? Elle ne le savait plus, bien trop sûrement. Mais, l'occasion était spéciale. Ce soir, elle ne recevait pas quelconque investisseur ou partenaire commercial. Ce soir, elle recevait celle qui deviendrait sa bru, celle qui avait pris sa place dans le cœur de son fils. Elle recevait Anna. Les commères du quartier ne juraient plus que par elle. Comment le fils Dursley si mal élevé, si peu soigneux de lui-même et si peu cultivé avait-il pu séduire une telle perle ?

« Elle est charmante, Pétunia. Vous saviez qu'elle travaillait bénévolement à l'hôpital ? Si seulement mon Dennis avait pu trouver une femme comme elle au lieu de cette Shirley ! Ne le dites à personne, mais je suis sûre qu'elle est alcoolique…

— Oh ! »

Charmante, en effet.

« Et puis, elle est vraiment magnifique avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. C'est rare de nos jours une vraie blonde. Vous saviez que la fille Bradford doit se faire trois teintures d'affilées pour obtenir sa couleur ? Vu le résultat, elle devrait arrêter.

— Oh ! »

Magnifique, c'est le mot approprié.

« Et en plus, elle est intelligente. Elle continue ses études d'architecture, c'est cela Pétunia ? C'est remarquable. Dire que le fils Rosenbach n'a même pas réussi à avoir son diplôme de fin d'études.

— Oh ! »

Intelligente, c'est vrai.

Et Pétunia la détestait. Car, elle, elle n'était plus qu'une fleur fanée qui avait vu son fils et son mari s'éloigner doucement. Et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à les retenir, aucun d'eux.

Quelques paroles résonnèrent à l'extérieur et la sonnette retentit. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment faite à l'idée que Dudley sonne pour rentrer chez lui. Car cette maison, semblable à toutes celles de Privet Drive, était la sienne, la leur. Cet appartement à Londres n'était pas sa maison ou son foyer. Il n'y avait pas tous ces souvenirs joyeux où il traquait Harry dans les escaliers, tous ces jours de fête, ces matins de Noël à déballer les cadeaux. Il n'y avait rien de tout cela là-bas.

Vernon passa derrière elle, sans même un geste tendre, sans même une parole affectueuse. Avait-il remarqué qu'elle était allée chez le coiffeur aujourd'hui ? Avait-il remarqué la nouvelle robe qu'elle portait ? Avait-il remarqué tout le soin qu'elle avait mis à se préparer ? Probablement pas. Ils étaient devenus deux parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient beau se côtoyer tous les jours, vivre ensemble sous le même toit, ils vivaient sans se regarder ou plutôt sans se voir.

Pétunia secoua la tête et esquissa un sourire forcé. Les apparences, toujours les apparences. Elle observa son mari adresser une tape amicale à son fils avant de prendre dans ses bras sa future belle-fille. Si frêle qu'elle aurait presque pu se casser sous l'étreinte. Elle serra à son tour son fils contre elle, aussi longtemps que possible avant qu'il ne la repousse à nouveau. Juste pour profiter un peu de lui, profiter des miettes que la voleuse lui laissait. Car cette poupée blonde devant elle, n'était qu'une voleuse, une menteuse une manipulatrice qui voulait lui prendre son fils. Le seul bonheur qui lui restait encore.

« Bonsoir, Pétunia. On vous a apporté des fleurs. »

Des fleurs ? Bien maigre consolation. La maîtresse de maison saisit le bouquet du bout des doigts comme si le frottement des tiges allait lui brûler la peau. Elle haussa les sourcils devant l'air désapprobateur de Vernon et se contenta d'un merci à peine audible. Qu'y pouvait-elle si elle ne supportait pas ces attitudes et ces manières de petite fille de bonne famille ? Elle alla déposer les fleurs à la cuisine et prit un soin tout particulier à les aplatir violemment sur la table. Après tout, pourquoi en prendre soin ? Elle se doutait bien que l'idée ne venait pas de Dudley. Il n'avait pas besoin de cadeaux hypocrites pour lui prouver son affection. Elle s'effara encore quelques minutes dans son antre. Tout devait être parfait pour lui. Elle avait fait ses plats préférés comme à chacune de ses visites. Elle espérait presque que cela lui rappellerait tout ce qu'il manquait à ne plus vivre avec eux. Mais, à quoi bon ? Anna devait aussi être une bonne cuisinière.

Elle s'éloigna à regret de sa cuisine pour les rejoindre dans le salon. Les hommes, confortablement installés, parlaient football et vantaient les mérites de leurs équipes favorites avec une ferveur propre aux passionnés. Alors que la jeune femme écoutait sans rien dire, immobile. On aurait presque dit que quelqu'un l'avait posé là, dans un rôle purement décoratif. Pétunia s'installa sans rien dire à côté de son mari et se contenta d'observer l'intruse du coin de l'œil. Elle fit mine de s'intéresser aux dernières prouesses de David Seaman ou de Dennis Bergkamp et les laissa tranquillement finir leur conversation. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas interrompre deux passionnés.

Doucement, leurs rires se turent et d'un commun accord ils s'installèrent à table. Seul le bruit des couverts venait briser le silence pesant. Parfois, Dudley ouvrait la bouche, prêt à parler, mais la refermait aussitôt. Il semblait attendre le bon moment, celui-là même qui ne vient jamais.

« Papa, Maman, Anna et moi on a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. On va se marier. »

Pétunia lâcha brusquement ses couverts.

« Ah, mon fils quelle grande nouvelle ! Depuis le temps que nous attendions ce moment ! N'est-ce pas Pétunia ? »

Pétunia demeura silencieuse. Elle aurait préféré que ce moment n'arrive jamais. Elle aurait voulu rester la seule femme de sa vie, rester à cette époque bénie où le fils veut épouser sa mère. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle avait donné sa vie pour lui, pour son bonheur et il la remerciait ainsi ?

« Maman, tu ne nous félicites pas ?

— Je… je suis désolée Duddy, je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle.

— Enfin, Pétunia qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tu ne peux pas dire ça à ton fils !

— Maman, tu…

— Duddy, chéri, ouvre les yeux tu n'es pas prêt pour te marier. Tu es encore trop petit, trop jeune.

— Je ne suis plus un gamin, Maman, il est temps que tu le comprennes !

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne peux pas te marier, pas avec elle. Pas avec cette petite miss parfaite qui veut me voler mon fils ! Aussi longtemps que je serai là, il n'est pas question que cette fille devienne une Dursley !

— Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ainsi !

— Je suis ta mère, Dudley, tu n'as pas à d'ordre à me donner. Écoute-moi, je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi. N'épouse pas cette fille, rentre à la maison. Je t'aime tant…

— Non ! Si tu m'aimais, tu verrais combien ce mariage est important pour moi ! Vient Anna, on n'a plus rien à faire ici. »

Dudley saisit Anna par le poignet et l'entraina hors de la maison. Avant, il criait quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait et il continuait jusqu'à ce que ses parents abdiquent. Il était un homme maintenant, un homme qui préférait fuir. Il n'avait pas tellement changé.

« Non ! Duddy ne part pas ! »

Pétunia avait beau crier, son fils ne lui adressait pas un regard. Le couple s'engouffra dans la voiture garée dans l'allée, Dudley alluma le moteur et fit crisser les pneus en démarrant. Pétunia tendit la main en l'air, comme si ce simple geste pouvait retenir la voiture qui s'éloignait au coin de la rue. Elle aurait voulu courir, taper contre la vitre pour lui dire de revenir, lui dire qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle l'accepterait si c'était elle qu'il avait choisie. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait pas la force. C'était son fils, son tout petit. Il n'était pas prêt à quitter le nid, il n'était pas prêt à être confronté à la dureté du monde, il n'était pas prêt à aimer. Lui encore, si petit, si fragile.

« Duddy ! Reviens ! »

Ses mots se perdaient contre le bitume. Dudley était déjà loin. Pétunia s'immobilisa sur le trottoir, le regard figé à l'endroit où la voiture avait disparu quelques minutes auparavant. Mais, il ne reviendrait pas. Une seconde, une minute, une heure elle est restée là. C'est Vernon qui l'avait obligé à rentrer. Pas par peur qu'elle prenne froid, bien sûr que non, plutôt par peur de ce que l'on pourrait raconter dans le quartier. Les apparences, toujours les apparences.

Cette nuit-là, elle avait traqué le moindre grain de poussière, lavé les dernières traces de vin sur les verres. Elle avait nettoyé, astiqué, récuré jusqu'au petit matin. Jusqu'au coup de téléphone qui la sortit de sa course folle.

« Pétunia Dursley ? Royal Hospital, votre fils a été admis chez nous hier soir… »

Parce qu'elle avait crié, il conduisait trop vite, les doigts crispés par la rage. Parce qu'elle avait crié, il s'était laissé emporter par ses pulsions. Parce qu'elle avait crié, il n'avait pas respecté la priorité.

Il s'en sortirait pourtant, mais Pétunia Dursley ne parlerait plus, ne crierait plus. Jamais plus.

Car elle s'appelait Anna et elle l'avait quitté ce soir de mai.


End file.
